Naruto, the Maelstorm Dragonborn
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto is in pain, friends gone, reality broken and nearly killed, how will Naruto take on the dangers of a world that just became more dangerous, and soon becoming the most known man in Skyrim. Warning, start is similar to Skyrim story. OC Creation on 2nd chapter.
1. Legends Become Real

Sleepless D: Enjoy my new story people, review please, thanks. Peace out.

Immediate update: Forgot to mention this, but key choices in the Main Character's life and friends are decided on a vote basis. And the story is very similar to the beginning of Skyrim, but that's to ease you into it and will increase in different affairs.

* * *

Grogginess, pain, confusion as the person felt like he was moving, he tried to open his eyes, but it was very blurry and he slumped to his right, hitting someone and leaned against them for a minute. He finally realised what he was doing and sat up slowly, opening his eyes fully and looked, seeing that he was in a cart, but not his and became more confused. He looked down and saw that his wrists were bound and his clothes were torn and some blood was on them.

"Hey, you, finally awake." Someone says, his eyes focused more and he sees a banged up, dirt covered man in front of him, making him confused and knew he wasn't on his cart anymore. "You were trying to cross the border with that small lot of caravans, right?" The man asked.

The slightly disillusioned person nodded and looked around, seeing a few other people on the cart as well. "Wha...What happened?" He asked, throat feeling dry and sore.

"The caravans got caught in the ambush, the Imperials couldn't tell who belonged to which party and now you're with us and that thief over there." The man informed him.

The slightly blood covered person had short, messy blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Thief?" The blond asked and looked to see a person in rags, looking angered and glared at the person talking.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you, I'd have stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." The thief says in annoyance.

"Wait...you were that guy who asked for a ride with some other cart with us..." He says, gaining a slightly uncomfortable look from the thief.

"Yeah, I was going to steal one of the spare horses...But still, you and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormclaoks the Empire wants." The thief says and looked at the blond.

The blond looked and saw another person wearing the same armour as the friendly Stormcloak; he had red swirls marks on his cheeks and much larger then everyone on the cart. The person that he leaned on, he was wearing finely made clothes and a gag over it mouth. "We're all brothers and sisters in arms now, thief." The first man says.

"You always sound hopeful, don't you Ralof?" The large man says, looking nervous now.

"Shut up back there!" A new voice yelled, the blond looked and saw an Imperial soldier driving the cart and what happened started coming back.

_Flashback_

Several carts were moving along a rocky road, some small areas around there and the road was on a very narrow hill and large boulders covered the area. They were coming close to a wooden bridge and things seemed to move near the rocky area and trees, more movement coming from the higher area and some near the lower area. The caravans and carts were crossing over the bridge, people talking and not paying attention to the world around them,

A blond was driving the cart, having several crates on the cart, also having a couple of people on the cart as well, one having black hair and dressed in leather armour and a sword on his side. Next to him, there was a pink haired girl wearing lightly tanned robes and a small knife on her side.

The black haired man looked ahead and saw people coming over the hill, looking closer to see over three dozen armed men wearing the same armour and a few of them were on horses. "Hey! I recognise the armour! Avoid eye contact and stay quiet!" One of the others people on the other carts yells.

"What?" The blond went, but the pink haired girl kicked him in the back of the head.

"Naruto! Just shut up!" She yelled and lowered her eyes.

After a minute, the armoured men were walking passed the carts, Naruto kept looking up and was confused since he didn't even know who there were, seeing men and women armed. "Who are they?" Naruto asked, but gained another kick from the pink haired girl.

The black haired man sighed, but he suddenly felt something, almost like danger and could just hear something. A large amount of pain was felt on his left side, he yelled and looked to see an arrow in his arm, he grabbed around the wound and clenched his teeth. The pink haired girl looked at why he yelled and screamed in shock that he was wounded. "Sasuke!" She yelled, making people look.

Arrows started falling and hitting carts, caravans, people on them and most of the armoured men and women passing them. The people on the caravans took cover by jumping off their carts and caravans and hiding underneath them; the other armed people hid behind the carts or raised their shields.

Above the steep, rocky hill were men in Imperial armour armed with bows and firing at the people below. "Cover the bridge!" One of the Imperial soldiers yelled, soon having over a dozen people come out of hiding places and were on the other side of the bridge they crossed a little while ago.

"Protect Ulfric!" One of the Stormcloaks yelled, the people lost their horses as most of the horses were hit by the arrows and died.

"Rear guards! Attack from behind!" The Imperial guard yelled.

Yells were heard from the other side of the road, the people looked and saw Imperials guards coming up from hiding places and started attacking the Stormcloaks. Naruto was hidden behind a crate while Sasuke and the women jumped off and were hiding behind the cart, Sasuke clenching his teeth as the woman ripped the arrow out and started healing him.

A couple of Imperials charged at the two, Sasuke pulled out his sword and blocked the attack of one of them and kicked the other one in the gut. "Sakura! Get out of here!" Sasuke yelled, swinging his sword and hitting the Imperial's shield.

"But Sasuke-" Sakura began to argue.

"Now!" He yelled, kicking the shield away and stabbed the Imperial in the chest and kicked him away as he focused on the other guard.

Sakura was scared and began running, trying to avoid the Stormcloaks and Imperials attacking each other, scared as blood splattered on her. 'By the gods!' She screamed to herself.

"Naruto! Get out here!" Sasuke yelled, fighting hard, but couldn't use his left arm as much.

Naruto sat up and looked around, seeing everyone fighting for their lives, a loud voice came and a few Imperials few sent flying. Naruto was confused and jumped of the cart, looking around and quickly grabbed the dead Imperial's sword and was scared now, only ever fought with Sasuke and never been in an actual fight that wasn't more than a drunk bandit.

Sasuke ducked a swing of the Imperial and stabbed the Imperial in the leg, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground. Naruto was surprised how well Sasuke was doing, Naruto looked and yelled in shock as an Imperial started attacking him, swinging his blade and Naruto dodged to the side and the sword hit the cart and became stuck. Naruto smashed his fist onto the Imperial's face and then kicked his foot into the guard.

Sasuke quickly moved, dodging attacks from both side and kept moving to the back, Naruto tried to follow, but an Imperial tackled him, having lost his sword and started smashing Naruto in the back of the head with his shield. Sasuke continued to run, but he was soon hit by a couple of arrow, one in his back and one in his leg, making him yell in pain and stumble.

He looked back and saw that Naruto wasn't there, cursing since he couldn't go back for him and kept moving until he reached the bridge. He stopped and was shocked and cursed when he saw the guards there, a few of them were armed with bows and fired at Sasuke.

He narrowly dodged them and moved to the side and collapsed in pain, leaning against the railing and tried to move forward and another arrow hit him in the abdomen. He coughed up blood and looked down, seeing a long, violent river and a waterfall only a few hundred yards ahead of it. The Imperials placed the arrows on their bows again and took aim, firing at hitting Sasuke and making him fall off and fall into the violent river and never emerged from it.

Naruto felt like his head was cracking open, but he managed to flip him off and Naruto grabbed the Imperial's throat and started strangling the man. After a minute, the guard was blue and his eyes were practically popping out, life left his eyes and Naruto fell off, breathing hard and his head pounding. Naruto climbed up the cart, trying to find a way to get up as he was out of breath.

Naruto looked around, seeing Sakura still running since she was the only pink haired person, she was nearly out of the fight zone, but suddenly, a mace came from nowhere and hit her in the back of her head. She collapsed and Naruto was in shock, ignoring that the Stormcloaks were losing and under a dozen of them began running, pushing through the Imperial and began running down the steep hill.

The Stormcloaks were scared and their leader held up his hands. "We surrender!" He yelled while the Imperials holding up their weapons as the Stormcloaks dropped theirs.

Naruto staggered forward, ignoring the pain and moved forward, punching an Imperial in the face and continued moving. A few other Imperials saw this and grabbed him, quickly smashing him in the gut and then smashing his head with a mace and knocking him out.

_End Flashback_

"My friends! Where are my friends?!" Naruto yelled, looking around, but couldn't see pass the prisoners and Imperial guards.

"Friends? We don't know about your friends, there's this guy, is he one of them?" The large man says and a small man comes out from behind the man next to Naruto.

"Hello, don't know you or anyone here, other than this guy." The short man says and nods his head to the man in between him and Naruto.

"Who are you anyway Breton?" Ralof asks, finding the Breton in robes in a weirdly pleasant mood.

"Dan's my name, sometimes named Dan the Lucky, or Dan the Undead." The small man says.

"...Why the Undead?" The large man asked.

"Well...if any of you guys survive this, you may see me around." The man says and rolls off the cart, landing on his feet and began running.

"Prisoner's making a run for it!" An Imperial guard yelled, a few of the Imperials took out bows and started firing at the escaping man, quickly following the man and trying to kill the fleeing man. More men followed them and the prisoners were shocked that a man tried to run when they had several Imperial guards around them.

They continued to move for several minutes, no word from what happened to that weird guy. "So what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ralof says in an angry tone.

The thief looked in shock and soon became scared. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Ralof looked at him. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"I believe that's true..." The large man says, sounding slightly scared.

The thief look even more scared. "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" Ralof asked.

"Why do you care?" The thief asked, becoming a little confused by him asking.

The large man sighed. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home, mine is Whiterun." The large man says.

The man looked down. "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." He says, a fort coming into view and guards were on the wall.

They soon entered the fort, seeing guards and people doing their jobs or watching the carts move further into the cart.

"General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting." They heard an Imperial call out, making Naruto and the thief become nervous.

Tullius: "Good. Let's get this over with!" An elderly voice came, believing to be the General Tullius.

The thief started to panic. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." He cries, starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, it doesn't help with you panicking..." The large man says and looks at him, also scared.

"Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Ralof says in bitterness, Naruto looking to see an elderly man on a horse facing a few High Elves, looking to be talking about something.

They continued to move down a stoned path, people watching and Naruto became bothered by this and tried to calm down. "Where are we?" Naruto asked, trying to loosen his bonds, but couldn't.

"This is Helgen, I use to be sweet on a girl here I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." Ralof wonders, Naruto looking at him and realised that he was trying to take his mind of dying. "Funny...when I was a boy, the Imperial walls and towers use to make me feel so safe." Ralof says and looks at them as the cart passed them.

"I know what you mean..." Naruto says, having done trades with Imperial guards at their towers to make a few gold pieces.

People were whispering, talking, Naruto ignored them and knew it won't go and became even more annoyed. The cart began to slow down and Naruto knew that they reached their destination. "Why are we stopping?" The thief asked, becoming more scared.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof says and the carts stopped and the Imperial guard gets off the cart. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting." Ralof says, getting up and the other Stormcloak did so with their leader.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The thief yelled in fear.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Ralof says in annoyance since the thief couldn't deal with facing his death, Naruto was along the same lines, but he knew it could cause problems.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief cried.

"Step forward when we call your names from the list!" A woman called, Naruto looked and saw the woman, wearing heavy Imperial armour, and next to her were two men, both wearing lighter version of the armour. "One at a time!" The woman yells, staying serious.

"Damn Imperials love their damn lists." Ralof says and stands next to Naruto.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The man nearest to her says.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof says and bows his head in respect.

"Chouji Akamichi of Whiterun." The man with the list calls, the large man walks forward.

Naruto looked and saw the large man looking at one of the Imperial guards, he couldn't see his face, but the Imperial mouthed 'I'm sorry', making Naruto confused.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The man then called and Ralof walked away, stopping with the others that were called from the other carts. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The man then called.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The thief known and Lokir yelled, soon running for his life and pushes past the Imperial Captain.

"Halt!" The woman yelled, a couple of guards pulling out their bows, quickly firing their arrows at the thief and collapsed, arrows in his back and Naruto felt fear.

"Poor fool." The other guard with the Captain says, bowing his head.

"Wait, you there, step forward." The list carrying guard says and Naruto nervously steps forward. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto says and looks at the others, but doesn't recognise any other the prisoners. "Where are my friends!?" Naruto yelled, anger now taking over.

"Don't act like that if you know what's good for you." The Captain says with an angry tone.

"Tenten...don't be mean, he may not be alive in a few minutes." The third guard says, not having a helmet and having black hair in the shape of a bowl.

"It's been a rough day; your friends are either dead or taken to Solitude for trial, now keep quiet." Tenten orders him.

"Well where ever you're from, you came to visit Skyrim at the worst time. Captain, what should we do?" The list soldier says and lowers the list.

Tenten thought for a few seconds, but one of the soldiers walked behind her and whispered into her ear, she sighed. "He's going to the block as well." Tenten says and points him to the group of Stormcloaks.

"By your orders Captain, I'm sorry; we'll send your remains back to Cyrodiil. Follow the Captain, prisoner." The man says while the other one known as Lee looked slightly surprised by this, but nodded as he walked away, not wanting to see people die.

Naruto sighed in slight nervousness and followed, stopping when he reached the Stormcloak rebels, seeing half a dozen guards, a priestess, the headsman and a High Elf in black robes. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The elderly man says, Naruto guessing was the General and gained annoyed grumbles from Ulfric. "You started this war, Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." The General says.

A loud roar was head in the distance, like something that shouldn't be on this world, causing everyone to look around, but saw nothing. "What was that?" Someone asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." He orders.

"Yes, General Tullius." Tenten says and stands straight. "Read them their last rights." She orders and a priestess raises her arms.

"We commend your souls to Autherius; blessings of the Eight Divine upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." The priestess says to us.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" One of the Stormcloaks yells and walks forward.

The priestess looked slightly offended by this. "As you wish." She replies and walks away, not wanting to see the deaths.

The Stormcloak looked at the block, keeping a brave face on as Tenten pushed him onto the block. "Come on, I haven't got all morning." He says and tried to look at anyone, but only saw the headsman. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" He asks, the headsman raising his axe, the world seemed to slow down as his axe fell, soon severing the man's head and falling into the box under it. Blood sprayed out of his neck, making some people sick and Naruto wanted to throw up and hear people yelling, but didn't notice what they were saying.

"He never feared death, not even on the battle field..." Chouji says, lowering his eyes.

"He died the way he was...fearless, to the bitter end." Ralof also comments.

"Next...the renegade from Cyrodiil." The High Elf in black robes yells while a couple of guards dragged the headless body away.

An echoing roar was heard again, making everyone become distracted. "There it is again. Did you hear that?" An Imperial guard asked, becoming nervous by the sound as it grew closer.

"I said, next prisoner!" The elf yelled, soon a Imperial guard grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and started moving him forward, pushing him down and made sure he stayed on the block.

Naruto's heart was racing, he could only see the headsman and the Stromcloaks' head, seeing half of its face and blinking, making him scared even more. A roar was heard again, something moving in the distance behind the tower and a few people screaming in fear. "What in Oblivion is that!?" The General yelled while the headsman raised his axe to finish Naruto off.

"I don't know Sir!" Tenten yelled, feeling the danger of death coming, but not sure where.

A loud and forceful crash was heard, causing the headsman and a few people close to the tower being pushed forward. "Dragon!" A guard yelled in shock, people quickly arming themselves as the dragon looked around at the crowd.

The headsman came into view again and the dragon roared, causing the sky to darken, turning red as if it was on fire and things fell from the sky. A fiery ball hit the ground near Naruto, causing him and the headsman to fly away by the force, causing Naruto's world to go black.

He opened his eyes, but seeing nothing but black and found it hard to breathe; he pushed the object on him, making it role over and soon smelt a horrid burning smell. Naruto coughed as his vision was blurry from a sudden concussion, looking and seeing the headsman dead, skin and clothes burnt and body still smoking. 'What's going on...' Naruto thought, looking around and seeing guards firing arrows into the sky, seeing them yelling, but a ringing was going through his mind.

Someone came into his sights, seeing bluish armour and a man yelling at him, but he couldn't hear him, he soon realised this and slapped his hand against Naruto's face, bringing him back. Naruto started to hear again as the man pulled him up, hearing screams of terror and the man dragging him since Naruto's feet were still a little unresponsive.

"..the gods won't give us another chance!" The man yelled whilst Naruto looked around, seeing more bodies and balls of fire hitting the ground and exploding.

He looked further and saw a few Stormcloaks making a run through the walled village, probably wanting to save their lives than anyone else's. Naruto tripped and the man quickly threw him through a door and Naruto hit the ground, seeing pain again and heard a door slam. "By the gods! What is that thing?!" Someone yelled, Naruto got up and looked around, seeing a couple of wounded Stormcloaks being tended to. He looked back and saw the large man known as Chouji holding the door closed while Ulfric and Ralof were talking.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true? Ralof yelled, looking through a narrow window and seeing more fire rain from the sky.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric says, staying surprisingly calm.

The tower they were in started shaking. "Talos! Save us!" Chouji yelled, pushing against the door and trying to calm down.

"We need to move!" Ralof yells, another Stormcloak nodded and started running up the stairs after grabbing a bow and several arrows.

Naruto pushed himself up, feeling some burns on his skin and clenched his teeth, looking at his hands and cursed that he was still in binds. "The way is blocked up here! I need help to move these rocks!" The man upstairs yelled.

Ralof cursed and started running upstairs, but the tower seemed to have been hit by something large, and powerful, soon causing the entire floor upstairs to become ablaze and screams of horror and pain came. "Shit!" Ralof yelled, ducking slightly to avoid the flames that disappeared quickly since the flames couldn't burn stone.

Naruto got up, not wanting to stay here and followed Ralof upstairs while Ulfric walked over to his wounded soldiers and tried to help them. Naruto and Ralof reached the next level, but couldn't get any farther since rubble was everywhere and the Stormcloak that went up here was crushed and burnt to a crisp.

"This isn't happening; I'm in a dream, just wake up!" Naruto yelled to himself, looking at his wrists. "I must still be on the cart, not moving my wrists since I'm holding the reins...just need to wait until Sakura hits me again for sleeping..." Naruto says while Ralof ignored him and looked out, seeing a large hole in the inn next to the tower.

"Lad! Jump across to the inn and you'll go through the roof and keep moving!" Ralof ordered him, seeing the inn he use to spend time in burning and knowing that it'll probably not see another day. "Go! We'll follow when we can!"

"Yes, I'll jump, I'll fly, I'll go back home and eat my dinner while I'm dreaming." Naruto says and runs forward and jumps, thinking that he was going to fly but falls and goes through the burnt roof.

"I think he's lost his sanity, but then again, I'm close to panicking again." Ralof says and goes to pick up the bow and arrows.

Xxx

Naruto felt even more pain, having gone through a small amount of fire and was in a room that was ablaze. He ran forward, passing through flames and burnt beds and barrels, soon running onto flaming floors and collapsed, hitting the ground hard and yelled, but continued to run. He soon smashed through a wall since he couldn't see much and hit the cold ground in pain. 'This isn't a dream...' Naruto thought in pain.

"Don't look up. Just look at me. You can do it!" Someone yelled, Naruto looked up and saw a few Imperials guards and a couple of people in his view. He saw a small boy standing in the open, seeing a man on the ground, seeing blood on him and knew he was wounded. "Haming! You need to get over here. Now!" An Imperial guard yelled, he could sound familiar.

Naruto got up and started moving, looking to see a small boy running towards them and a dragon landed on the ground in front of the Imperials, they ran and an Imperial guard grabbed the boy and ran. The dragon roared and flames came shooting and covering the wounded man that was on the ground. "Torolf!" A guard yelled. "Gods! Everyone get back!" He yelled, soon the dragon took off and flew around the fort.

Naruto stopped near them, suddenly remembering that they were about to kill him a few minutes ago and kicked himself. "Daddy!" The boy yelled.

One of the guards looked at him and Naruto recognised him as Lee. "Wow, I thought you died." He says, keeping low to the ground.

The second Imperial looked and was surprised as well. "Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to keep it that way." He says.

"So we're saving everyone Hadvar? Good, I don't want anyone to die...but it's too late for that." Lee says in a scared voice, looking at the sky.

"Gunnar, take the boy. We have to find General Tullius and join the defence." Hadvar says and holds into his blade's handle tighter.

Naruto looked to see an elderly man with iron armour on grabbing Haming's shoulder. "Gods guide you, Hadvar." He says, moving closer to the wall to try and hide in the shadow.

"Prisoner! Follow me! Come on men!" Hadvar yelled, the Imperial guard and Lee following him, Naruto followed as well, passing the burnt remains of Torolf.

They continued to run and reached between a building and a wall. "Stay close to the wall!" Lee yelled, suddenly, the dragon landed on the wall, causing the area to shake and the bony claw and the end of its wing stabbed through the unnamed guard and stabbed the ground.

"Damn it!" Hadvar yelled, staying close to the wall, Naruto and Lee did the same.

"General Tullius! Over here!" A voice was heard.

The dragon seemed to speak in a foreign language and breathed fire, causing a scream of pain and agony. The dragon took off and Hadvar took a deep breath, moving closer and looked to see that it was clear temporarily. "Quickly! Follow me!" Hadvar yelled and ran up the stone steps.

Naruto and Lee followed, seeing a burnt body and assumed that it was the remained of the man that yelled a few seconds ago. They ran through a burnt down building, hearing people screaming and yelling orders.

They came out and saw several Imperial guards firing at the sky with arrows and spells, Naruto looked around and saw some of the civilians lay on the floor, blood covered. "Tell my family...I fought bravely..." A wounded old man says, holding his gut while an Imperial looked after him, panicked.

"I can't stop the bleeding! I can't stop the bleeding!" The guard says in fear.

The dragon flew down and grabbed a person and caused the people to stagger by the force, the person that the dragon grabbed was released and the person hit the stone wall. General Tullius had his blade out, barking orders and Naruto stopped near Tullius, making him look and wave his hand at him. "Get moving! We've got to keep everyone safe!" He yelled. "Hadvar! Into the keep! We're leaving!" He ordered his soldier. "Lee! Follow him!" He yells, lifting his shield and ducked slightly, managing to block the flames of a dragon. "Is that all you've got!?" He yelled.

Hadvar rushed passed the group, Lee following and Naruto followed them, running up the flaming path and seeing several archers on the wall. "Keep moving!" Hadvar yelled.

They ran through the burning gate, seeing a few Imperial guards taking equipment as they ran and he soon saw the Imperial Captain known as Tenten standing in the middle. "Keep fighting! We have to save everyone!" She yelled, moving towards the keep.

Hadvar soon stopped and Lee did the same thing. "Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar yells.

Naruto stops and see Ralof and Chouji standing there, out of breathe and having weapons this time. Naruto didn't know why, but he noticed an Imperial guard remove his helmet and started removing his armour as he moved towards one of the keep's entrances.

"We're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof yells back.

"Fine, I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar says in annoyance and moves passed him and reached the front entrance with Lee and Tenten already being there. Ralof and Chouji ran to the back entrance with Chouji, reaching the door that the former Imperial guard that removed his armour entered.

Naruto looked back and forth, wondering who he should follow, looking at the sky and the sky remained ablaze.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it, still wondering which one he should follow, I'll consider any one's thoughts or ideas, so review and I hope you all enjoy it. Peace out.

Update: Based on votes and my ideas, your choice to vote.


	2. Bloody fights and Survivor

Sleepless D: More Power comes with more fights, so let's read on. Peace out.

Naruto curses and ran towards Hadvar, Lee and Tenten, Hadvar remains at the door and keeps waiting until Lee smashes through the door, Tenten soon follows and Naruto trips on the step and rolls in. Hadvar runs in the second that Naruto rolled in and helps him up, Naruto looks around, seeing a few Imperials grabbing weapons. "Captain! Looks like we're all that managed to get to the keep safely." Hadvar informs her.

Tenten threw her shield away, grabbing another sword from the rack and grabs a bow and arrows. Lee and Hadvar are confused by her actions while Naruto walks to a chair and sits down, feeling pain all over his body. "Lee, Hadvar, you stay in the keep, everyone else! Are you ready to fight for this keep!?" Tenten yells, the few Imperial guards in there cheer and move towards her. "I'm going out there to make sure everyone gets out! Now let's go!" She yells, running out of the door, Lee wanting to stop her, but Hadvar places his hand on his chest.

"No Lee, listen to your superior commander." Hadvar orders him, making him look disappointed.

"But it's unyouthful to not fight and let a lady fight." Lee complains.

"She's a Captain for a reason, Lee." Hadvar says and looks at Naruto. "Come here; let's see if we can get those bindings off." Hadvar orders Naruto.

He looks up, smiling a little and walks towards him, Hadvar pulls out a blade, making Naruto nervous as he cuts the bindings. "Thanks, I owe you one, believe it." Naruto chuckles nervously, feeling safer in a stone keep, trying to get over the fact that a dragon is attacking the keep, still hoping that it's still all a dream while trying not to break down into a ball and suck his thumb.

"We best keep moving, I'd like to see if anymore of our friends are in here." Lee says, walking towards a chest, reaching in it and picking up a shield and some of his belongings since his name was on the chest.

"You have a look around too; see if there's anything you can use to fight with...I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns." Hadvar says and walks towards his chest to get some equipment.

"I think there's a spare equipment chest over there." Lee points out and nods to the opposite end of the room, showing the chest he mentioned to Naruto.

Naruto nods and walks over, searching through it and putting on the Imperial armour, soon picking up a sword and feeling glad that he's got something to fight with. Naruto looks a bit more and soon finds a key, becoming slightly surprised at this and wondered if he was stealing someone else's equipment now. "So...any idea what this is for?" Naruto asks the two, they look and walk closer to see it.

"Lucky us, that's a key to this fort." Hadvar says, opening his hand and Naruto chucks it to him.

"You best take a few swings with that sword, it's recommended to learn the youthful way to fight." Lee says, a little worried that Naruto doesn't know how to fight.

"I've learnt how to use one of these...or at least the basics..." Naruto whispers the last part. "I'll beat all you guys up!" Naruto chuckles, acting brave with a weapon now, but still scared shitless.

Hadvar chuckles and walks pass them and pull a chain on the wall, opening a gate and quickly walks through, soon having Lee and Naruto soon follow. They walk down a staircase and soon reach another gate, but they heard talking. "You hear that? Stormcloaks." Hadvar says, peeking through the bars. "None I recognise, maybe we can reason with them." He says, pulling another chain and the gate opened.

They walk in cautiously. "Who's there!?" One of them yells, drawing their weapons.

Naruto counts three, surprised that they managed to get in with Ralof and the others without him noticing. "We're just passing through, we mean no harm." Lee says, raising his hands to show he means no harm.

"You tried to kill us less than ten minutes ago! We fight for Skyrim and Ulfric!" Another yell, charging.

Hadvar's eyes widen, recognising the person and blocks the attack with his sword, Lee quickly ran forward and blocks an attack from another Stormcloak with his shield. Naruto feels nervous, but quickly rushes forward and smashes his foot into the Stormcloak that is attacking Hadvar before attacking the third one. Hadvar quickly rushes the man, smashing his sword against the man's side, making him yell in pain, quickly blocks the next attack.

Lee yells and he pushes back harder than the Nord, soon smashing his foot into the Stormcloak's gut, making him cough in pain, leaving an opening. He quickly stabs his sword through the Stormcloak, gut, seeing blood coming from the wound before Lee pulls back and spins around, soon slicing through the man's throat, causing him to collapse and bleed.

Naruto continues to attack the third Stormcloak, making the man stumble backwards, but his anger increases and swings his sword at Naruto, wanting to kill him. However, Naruto caught his arm, stopping his sword before plunging his sword into the Stormcloak's chest, killing him. Naruto then looks to see Hadvar and Lee fighting the last one before Hadvar slicing the last Stormcloak's arm, making him drop his axe.

The Stormcloak yells in pain, glaring at the Imperials and drops his shield before pulling out a knife, charging forward, but Lee moves his sword swiftly, causing the Stormcloak to stumble forward and hit the ground. Hadvar looks in shock and some hint of sadness as he bows his head. "May you go to Sovngarde Gunjar." He tells him.

"You knew him?" Lee asks, looking at the bleeding body.

"Yeah, he used to live in my village before he went to be recruited by the Stormcloaks with Ralof and some others." Hadvar informs him with a sad tone.

"Well...I'm sorry to hear that, but we best get moving, since it looks like the tower goes deeper..." Naruto says in confusion, looking carefully down the bared gate with a lock on it.

Hadvar walks forward and unlocks the gate with the key that Naruto found, soon walking through with Lee and Naruto soon follows. They rush down a flight of stairs and soon reach a large corridor, making them breathe easier since there's no sign of any Stormcloak. They move forward, but the ground and area around them shakes violently, nearly making everyone lose their footing before the roof collapses, soon covering the entire area in smoke.

After a few seconds, the smoke clears and the three are coughing hard, soon seeing the damage and realising that they won't make it through the obvious way. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Hadvar says in annoyance.

"That's for sure..." Lee says and sees a doorway to the left. "That's the kitchen...if we're lucky, the other door is still uncovered." Lee says, walking towards the door and opens it, Hadvar nods and Naruto just follows blindly with him.

"What are you doing? We need to get out Helgan. Now!" A voice is heard, Naruto looks around, seeing a small eating area and soon spots two Imperial guards, one standing by and one searching through a few barrels.

"If you think I'm going out there with no potions, then you've got another thing coming." The other Imperial says in a slight panicked tone.

"Who goes there?" Hadvar calls, making the two guards stand ready to fight, but relax when they see him.

"Hadvar, I would've thought you'd be up there fighting." One of the guards says in a worried tone.

"We were told to get to the keep." Hadvar informs them, looking around and seeing the place was missing a few things, but believed that someone either stole them or planned to relocate.

"Fair enough, we heard the yelling and fighting from in here and were about to head out if Cassius stops looking for potions." The Imperial says in an annoyed tone.

"I'll need them to stay safe!" The more panicked Imperial complains.

"No potions will save you of what's going on up there." Hadvar informs them, making them look in confusion.

"Why? I thought we were being attacked by some Stormcloaks since we captured their leader." The least panicked one says in confusion.

"No, we are unyouthfully being attacked by...a Dragon..." Lee informs them.

The two look at each other and soon laugh hard, thinking that Lee was lying. "Nice one, Dragons aren't real, other than the all mighty Akatosh." The less panicked guard says and was about to walk pass them.

Hadvar raises his hand and stops him from moving, making him look at Hadvar. "It's the truth...everyone is fighting for their lives up there and trying to escape." Hadvar informs them.

They start to laugh again, but they both see the seriousness in his face. "A Dragon?" The panicked one asks in fear.

"Yeah, it's tearing up the keep and we're going to go as deep into the keep as we can to at least not be crushed by the roof." Hadvar tells them.

"...Well we're following you." The Imperial guards say at the same time.

"Any youthful help from fellow comrades will be appreciated." Lee says with a smile and thumbs up.

"Shut up Lee, I believe that there's a back way through the keep, pass the Torture chambers." The less panicked one informs them. "It is still filled with prisoners of war...better known as Stormcloaks." The man informs them.

Naruto rubs his neck, unsure whether to be glad on not being tortured or nearly executed. "Well we best move then, grab what could be useful." Hadvar orders the Imperial guards and Naruto. They look around, grabbing potions within barrels and some equipment before heading towards Hadvar who is standing by the second door. "Be careful, there may be Stormcloaks around the keep, we already ran into a band of them a few minutes ago." Hadvar informs the two new followers.

They look surprised, but they grab the hilt of their weapons and ready for whatever comes. Hadvar opens the door and they look around, seeing nothing but the collapsed roof on one side and the same corridor on the other. "Let's move in the name of youth!" Lee yells, hurrying down the corridor.

"...Lee seems to be a weird guy..." Naruto says, gaining a nod from the others.

"He's over energetic..." Hadvar agrees. "But he's one of the best." He says, soon reaching a staircase and everyone stops. "The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these." Hadvar says.

"Yes, it is unyouthful to hurt people for information..." Lee began, but soon hear fighting and yelling, realising people are fighting.

They rush down the stairs to assist if they can, lightning is seen and a Stormcloak falls before them, spasming out of control and starts foaming at the mouth. They ignored them and rush around the corner. They soon see two Imperial uniformed men attacking three other Stormcloaks fighting them. One of them tackles the elderly one of the Imperial guards, pinning him to the floor while the younger Imperial guard dodges one of the Stormcloak's attack and smashes their joint with his mace. The woman screams in pain before being silenced by a mace to the face and focuses on the last Stormcloak who starts to panic.

Hadvar rushes forward with one of the Imperial guards and attacks the Stormcloak. The Stormclaok didn't notice the new comers and was about to stab the elderly man with a knife, but a sword slashes his back, severing his spine and killing him instantly. Naruto, Lee and the other Imperial rushes to the younger one's aid and they corner the last Stormcloak, seeing his panic. "I'm not going back into those cells!" He yells, rushing forward to die fighting, but the younger Imperial steps forward, smashing his fist into the Stormcloak's face, knocking him out.

"No way I'm losing another prisoner, we need the information." He says, rubbing his fist in pain and looks back, seeing the elderly man safe and being picked up. "Good...now help me lock this guy up." He tells the others, grabbing the unconscious Stormcloak while everyone takes a breathe.

Xxx

Several miles away, by a violent river that flows into the sea, a washed up, pale body with black hair lays on the shore, a few arrows sticking out of the body and a little blood running into the water. The remains of the armour he once wore is gone, torn away from the violence of the nature and river. A sudden coughing sound is heard, the body moving slightly to show that they're still alive, but only barely.

A figure in red robes walks out from what little tree line there was, he looks with interest, thinking on what to do. After examining the person a little more, he smiles with slight excitement and decides to help him, believing him to be of use and mutters a spell, summoning a large spectre like wolf and picks the person up. He chuckles, hearing the person groan in pain and puts them on the wolf before walking back to his home.

Xxx

Everyone is taking a breather while Hadvar informs the elderly Torturer and his assistant of what was going on. "A Dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense. All this ruckus, It's just the Stormcloaks attacking, about half a dozen came through the back and surprise us. And before I knew it, half of them left after freeing my prisoners!" The elderly Torturer complains.

The Assistant thinks for a few seconds. "I did notice a few Stormcloaks rush through here on the opposite end, and after a few seconds, that famous Legionnaire Tactician came through without helping us." The Assistant informs them and points to the opposite side of the room where more cells stood. "I thought there were about half a dozen guards down there that would've prevented this." He then says.

The elderly Torture thinks for a second. "Yeah, I think I saw that boy going through here." He says, soon walking towards the box cells where two Stormcloaks lay unconscious.

"We're going to have to move fast then. If those Stormcloaks get out, then that will put more people in danger." Hadvar says and looks at the two Torturers. "You best come with us. We need to get out of here." Hadvar tells the old man.

"You have no authority over me, boy. None of you boys do. So leave me to my work." He tells them, looking at the Stormcloaks and had a small smile.

"You were just attacked no less than a minute ago and you're staying here while the keep is under attack from a Dragon?" Naruto says in slight disbelieve.

"We have to save every youthful soul there is." Lee says passionately, still wanting to get to the keep's courtyard to help, but figures saving people will help with the cause.

"Forget the old man. I'll come with you." The Assistant informs them, gaining a sigh from Hadvar.

"Very well, hopefully we can make it out of here alive." Hadvar says and starts moving. "Let's go people.

Naruto looks around, picking up a mace with his other hand and spins it, holding the two weapons in each hand and sees everyone moving, leaving the old man and is worried about him. "You sure you don't want to come?" Naruto asks.

"Just go boy. I have some work to do." The Torturer says and picks up a knife, making Naruto shiver slightly by the sight and moves to follow the others.

Xxx

At a town way to the north of Naruto's location, the man that was wounded by the shore lies on a bed within a house that looks like it's trying to make a museum. The man coughs hard, spitting up some water and holds onto his stomach, nearly opening his old wounds. "I wouldn't move around too soon, I just closed up the wounds." A voice comes with slight concern.

The man looks, seeing a red robed Imperial man standing nearby. "What...what's going...on?" The man asks, coughing slightly.

"I found you washed up on the shore a little while ago, I felt a sudden urge to help you. I do not know how, but a voice told me to save you. So I did." The man informs him. "I am Silus Vesuius, future curator of the Mythic Dawn Museum." Silus informs him with a small smile.

The man seems to tense by the mention of the Mythic Dawn. "...I'm Sasuke...Uchiha..." He informs Silus.

Silus raises an eyebrow. "An Uchiha? They had some connection to the Mythic Dawn...like my family." Silus says, laughing a little. "Must be fate." He states.

Sasuke looks at him in confusion. "Fate? I don't believe...in fate..." Sasuke informs Silus. Sasuke then sits up and gritting his teeth in pain.

"I told you not to move around too much." Silus informs Sasuke, walking over to him.

"Shut...up." Sasuke tells him, gritting his teeth even more.

"Look, I may not be a healer, but I know well enough that you won't last at all if you move around. You need rest and healing." Silus informs him.

Sasuke grits his teeth even more, soon realising that he's right and curses under his breath. "...What do...you want...with me?" Sasuke asks the man, knowing that if the Mythic Dawn is involved, they won't help unless there's a purpose.

"Well...I'm a bit of a collector...and my aim of collection is that of the Mythic Dawn. I'm currently hunting the pieces of Mehrunes's Razor." Silus informs Sasuke. "I'm sure you'd be interested in helping since your family were part of-" Silus began, but Sasuke hits the wall with his fist.

"My family weren't...part of the damn...Mythic Dawn!" Sasuke yells, gritting his teeth in pain and anger. "They found one...person from my family...with the group...and they destroyed my...family's reputation...wealth and titles because...of it!" Sasuke yells, glaring at him. "We worked hard...to slowly gain...what we lost...but everyone thinks...we're traitors...we were all part of...the Imperial Legion..." Sasuke says, remembering all the stories his family told him. "Ever since the Oblivion...Crisis, my family has been...ruined and our luck...seemed to vanish." Sasuke says in anger.

He remembers his family history like the palm of his hand. His family gained infamy by having a member discovered with those that tried to ruin the Empire. A decade later, the Uchiha family Commanders and troops stationed and practically ran Black Marsh and Elsweyr were overthrown, further ruining the family reputation. They kept losing more family members and reputation as decades turned to a century. The Great War then occurred and when the Aldmeri Forces attacked the Imperial City, the king fled with the main army and Sasuke's father, the only General ranked member of his family remained behind to defend the city.

When the Imperial City fell, havoc wreaked the streets, he was only a baby then, but he knew that his family were practically scattered into the wind when the Imperial City fell. His father, Fugaku Uchiha was captured and tortured for a year before the Imperial City was retaken. Sasuke was told that the people blamed his father for losing the City for a year, despite the King fleeing the city. He doesn't know what happened to all his remaining family, but his father, mother and brother left with him and lived in a distant village for the next two decades. His brother, Itachi left the village in his late teens and Sasuke did the same. He does know if his brother or parents are even alive.

"...Well that's not what I heard in my family...but then again, that was two centuries ago, so records could've been misread." Silus says and stands up, walking forward and offers his hand in friendship. "Well...I hope we become friends...and maybe you can help me with finding the pieces of Mehrunes's Razor...as payment for saving your life." Silus says with a nervous, yet serious tone.

Sasuke glares at him. "What's important about... Mehrunes's Razor? I haven't...even heard of it." Sasuke tells him.

Silus looks in slight surprise, but figured his family didn't talk much about 'that' part of his history. "Well...there's so much to tell you..." Silus began and started telling him about Mehrunes's Razor.

Xxx

Naruto rushes after the group, they had passed a hole in the wall of a room filled with cages. Naruto breathes a little, getting exhausted from the constant moving in armour when he's not use to wearing heavy clothes. The group soon hears fighting, being again surprised and move faster, soon reaching a large, ruined part of the fort.

They look around, seeing half a dozen Imperials being overpowered by nearly ten Stormcloaks. Hadvar yells a battle cry while the others rush forward, seeing blood on the people's weapons, bodies of both sides scatter the area. Naruto is shocked by this while the Imperial guards rush around, quickly neutralising the Stormcloaks. However, a couple of the Imperials guards were killed before they managed to reach them.

Everyone breathes hard, glad that they survived the attack. "What happened here Hadvar asks in a tired tone.

"We were stationed here to guard this area for an escape route should we ever need one." One of the Imperials guards informs him.

"We didn't think that a large group of Stormcloaks would find the entrance to the exit...someone must've tipped them off about the rear entrance!" Another Imperial guard yells.

Hadvar thinks about it, a little confused but wonders if it's true. He remembers that the exit was like any other cave, and to see this many Stormcloaks, that led to suspicion. "The keep is being attacked by a Dragon, we're heading for the rear exit since General Tullius if abandoning the keep." Hadvar informs them, remembering the General and several people were heading towards the gates.

The Imperial guards look a little sceptical about the Dragon attack. "Are you serious?" One of them asks in confusion.

"Yes, it's the truth." Lee tells them.

The Imperial guards look a little worried now. "Alright, we've got to head out back, there may still be Stormcloaks." One of the Imperial guards informs them, soon walking to the back area.

The Torturer's Assistant stops suddenly, feeling guilty about leaving his master behind to fend for himself. "I better stay back and see to the old man. We may see each other again in the future." The Assistant informs them.

The group looks, remembering the old man and allowed him to stay. One of the Imperial guards stays behind to help as the group moves. The large group move and soon reach a wooden wall with a lever. Naruto is anxious and pulls the lever, causing the wooden wall to lower and show that it is a bridge.

Hadvar sighs in slight relief, knowing that the exit is getting closer and moves forward. Everyone follows and most make it across the bridge in a few second, they look up, seeing a hole to the surface and were a little relaxed by the sight. The walls and the hole which shows the sky above shake rapidly, soon being covered by a shadow for a split second before vanishing.

The walls crack and start falling apart. The Imperial guards yell in shock, soon having the entryway that they came through collapse and a large boulder falls and destroys the bridge while Lee and three Imperial guards were on it. Naruto, Hadvar and the two other Imperial guards widen their eyes in shock, having not expected that.

"Lee!" Hadvar yells, rushing towards the remains of the bridge, looking down and seeing smoke cover the area below.

A minute passes and coughing could be heard. Everyone looks carefully, soon seeing a person stand up, after a few more seconds, another figure stands back up. "Hey! You alright!?" One of the Imperials calls to the people down there.

"Yeah...just about." One of guards yells, looking up and seeing that they fell several feet down from the ruined bridge.

After a few seconds, everyone sees one of the Imperial guards' dead, crushed by a boulder. Lee coughs and looks slightly upset by this. "We won't be able to pull you out without any difficulty." One of the Imperial guards says.

Lee coughs a little more, looking to the side. "Don't worry...my youthful comrades...there's a pathway down here." Lee informs them, picking up a little disorientated Imperial.

"Okay...move fast then." Hadvar tells them.

Naruto looks down the way they need to go and raises an eyebrow. "I'm seeing someone!" Naruto calls to them while Lee walks through the tunnel.

"Who?" One of the Imperials asks, walking forward and looks, seeing a man in a loosely worn Imperial uniform.

Hadvar and the other Imperial guard walks forward, seeing the man and look in surpise. "Shikamaru!" Hadvar yells.

The man looks, sighing heavily and holding onto his left arm which has blood running down it. "Don't be a drag and be yelling." Shikamaru tells him while the men hurry over to him.

"Where were you? The damn keep was under attack by a Dragon!" Hadvar yells, thinking that Shikamaru's tactics could've helped the battle within Helgen.

"I saw the Stormcloaks running here. I followed in order to know what they were doing."Shikamaru informs them, coughing slightly. "Stormcloaks were appearing around the place and I got wounded because one of them spotted me."

"Where are they now?" Naruto asks, curious to what happened to them.

"I don't know. They moved fast, but if I had to guess, they're already out of this place." Shikamaru says, squeezing his wound and gritting his teeth.

"Damn it, let's move, Lee might be in trouble for all we know." Hadvar says and starts moving while one of the Imperial guards takes out a health potion and hands it to Shikamaru.

Xxxxx

Sasuke sits on the bed, looking at the man known as Silus. "So you want me to get those pieces for this insane collection of yours?" Sasuke asks, a little suspicious of the man.

"Yes...I'm willing to pay you for the trouble. And, I had saved your life." Silus tells him, taking out a red book and holds it out to him.

Sasuke just looks at the book. He gets a nagging feeling to refuse, but something inside him is telling him to take the job, getting the feeling that it will benifit him in some way. Sasuke coughs and takes the book. "Very well...don't expect me to get things done right away." Sasuke tells him, gaining a small chuckle from Silus.

"That's why I'm here." Silus says, his hands glowing and starts healing him.

Xxxxx

Naruto's group had moved through the cave, having got back together with Lee. They happened to run into a few wounded spiders and a live bear. Everyone is tired and wants to get out of the cave. Their wishes were soon answered and they reach the fresh air of outside.

They were all about to continue to move, but Shikamaru raises his fist, yelling wait and caused everyone to stop. The wind seems to build and the Dragon that attacked Helgen fly away. Shikamaru and Hadvar hid behind a boulder while the others drew their weapons and tried to hide. Everyone relaxed as it flew away into the distance. "T-The Dragon is r-real!?" One of the Imperials yells in shock.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if it comes back" Shikamaru states, breathing nervously.

Naruto breathes harder than before, watching carefully with the other Imperials as the Dragon flies away. The Imperial guards wait carefully, not making a single sound from fear of being detected by the dragon, despite it being only a small spec now.

"...D-Do you t-think it's gone now?" One of the Imperials asks, scared still.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is find a base of operations while we search for survivors." Shikamaru tells them, sighing as he walks down the road, the less stressed amongst the group, yet the most tired looking.

"We can go to Riverwood, I have a relative there and it's close by." Hadvar informs Shikamaru, gaining a nod and knew it'd be the best location to recover, but he is worried since the dragon went in that direction.

"Alright then, follow the path towards the village; I'm going to scout around for any survivors." Shikamaru orders and looks at the sun's place. "I'll come to the village halfway through the afternoon with any survivors I find." He says before moving quickly, running into the forest area.

Naruto rubs his hands together, feeling a little cold with Skyrim's weather. 'This isn't a dream...it's just one damn awful nightmare.' Naruto says to himself, wondering where his two friends are, Sasuke and Sakura, hoping that they're fine.

Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed this, it's not that different to the story, but the Sasuke plot is going to be interesting and I wonder what happened to Sakura? :P we'll find out later. Also, to help make this story more interesting, I'm letting the readers make their own character, and, as always with my stories, there would be a slight risk of the person dying at a much later date or even early, hope you all enjoy it and make a character. Peace out.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

DOB:

Species/Character Type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Dress Style:

Appearance:

Abilities:

Family:

Where You Live (House, area and so on):

Pets:

Relationship Statues:

Sexual Orientation:

History:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Organisation (Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood or your own, can have none):

Other info you want or I forgot:

Vampire: Y/N

Coven:

Coven Leader:

Creator (Cursed or who turned them):

Choice of Prey: (what kind of people does she like to feed on: Prostitutes, Junkers, Artist, Children, etc.)

Werewolf: Y/N

Pack (Can be single):

Pack Alpha:

Pack Beta/info:

Creator (Cursed or who blooded them):


	3. Time to move, The blood covered dagger

Sleepless D: Hope you're all enjoying it, sorry about the closeness of the actual story. Peace out.

* * *

Naruto starts walking down a dirt path, looking round for any dangers while the Imperial guards are doing the same. Hadvar leads the way, having told everyone about a story about a large ruin called Bleak Falls Burrow that stands at the side of a mountain. Naruto shivers, never liking ghost stories and pass the Guardian Stones. Lee was proud since he's under the Warrior Sign. Naruto touched the Warrior's stone and felt a strange power go through him.

"Alright, let's get moving." Hadvar orders, seeing the river and knew they were getting close to his home.

Xxx

A few miles away, at a cave that is now filled with dead vampires. A short man stands before a large alter/statue of a man holding what appears to be a severed head. Dead vampires scatter across the statue and their blood covers the short man who smirks wildly, standing next to a bloody dog. "You sure are impressive Dan...even with your hands bound. You managed to kill all these afflicted...vampires." The dog says.

"Yeah." Dan says with a smirk, looking at his bound hands. "How long's it been Barbas?" Dan asks with a smirk.

"About thirty years." Barbas informs him and looks. "The years have been kind to you." He says, looking at the late teens Dan.

"**Ugh! Not you again...you even have that inferable pup with you. Wasn't that damnable Bittercup enough to keep you away? You know I only like to meddle with mortal affairs, not the immortal affairs."** The Statue says in an echo like voice.

"I'm not immortal Clavicus." Dan says with a small smirk. "I just know how to prolong my life."

"**If you say so..."** The Statue of Clavicus Vile says in a bitter tone. **"I still don't wish to give my artefacts to you. I had heard that another Prince lost their artefact because of you."** Clavicus mentions in suspicion.

Dan chuckles and spins a coin in his hand. "I don't know what you mean. How could a simple mortal keep an item from a powerful Daedra Prince?" Dan asks with a small smirk.

Clavicus chuckles slightly. "That is true." Clavicus says and the Statue seems to look at him, he doesn't know how, but he knew. "I already gave you a wish, why should I give you another?" He asks.

"Well, your partner, Barbas wants to be united with you again." Dan informs him.

Clavicus sighs. "As much as I hate to say it, you're almost as powerful as I am right now. But that's just because half of my power resides in that mutt, Barbas. Come to think of it, I know of a win-win situation for both of us." He says and sounds almost excited.

Xxx

The Imperial group finally reach the village, seeing the walls and feeling glad that there's not a dragon or any flames in the area. "I'm telling you! I saw a dragon!" An elderly voice is heard, hearing a sigh from a younger man and arguing with the old woman.

The Imperials and Naruto look nervous while the few villagers there watch in both nervousness and pleased of their appearance. Hadvar sighs as he walks in front of the group, making them stop and focus on him. "We're going to have to rest up here, but don't let your guard down." Hadvar orders them, gaining nods as they split up.

A couple of Imperials move to get on the walls to act as lookouts.

Hadvar walks towards a small black smith home while the other Imperials head towards the Inn. Naruto follows Hadvar, a little nervous and looks at the sky, but it's as clear as any other day, apart from some clouds.

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar calls, a little happy but still tired as he walks over to him.

"Hadvar, thank Talos! Your friend told me about Helgen..." Alvor says in relief, looking around and sees the Imperials.

Hadvar was about to say something, but become confused and looks at him. "You heard? That only happened an hour ago...And what friend?" Hadvar says in confusion while Naruto listens in, also confused by this.

"There was this small mage with his hands bound. He said that Helgen is attacked and people were dying." Alvor says, thinking back.

Hadvar tilts his head, but recalls a mage prisoner fleeing before they reached Helgen. 'Impossible...' Hadvar thought, but shrugs it off. "Anything else?" Hadvar asks his uncle.

"No...only that he smacked his head against my house. Then saying he went the wrong way and ran back the way he came." Alvor informs him. "He may have been small, but he's strong and fast." Hadvar sighs in response, rubbing his neck and his uncle sees everyone's injuries since he didn't notice because of his relief. "Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"...Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk." Hadvar says, gesturing towards the home of the blacksmith station.

Hadvar walks towards the entrance and Naruto follows. "Who's this?" Alvor asks in curiosity.

"He's a friend, I saved them from Helgen. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Hadvar informs him, walking in.

Alvor looks at the blond haired main, a little suspicious, but it goes and steps aside. "Come on inside. Sigrid will get you something to eat." He tells him and Naruto enters.

"Great...got anything else I could wear? Cause I don't belong in these clothes..." Naruto says with a shy smile as he walks in.

Xxxxx

An hour passes by and Shikamaru breathes in boredom, waiting on a stump and looking around. A twig snaps and makes him look, seeing about half a dozen Stormcloaks walking towards him, most looking beaten and tired. A large Nord known as Chouji sees him, quickly hurrying towards him while Shikamaru gets up. Chouji stops near him and tackles him in a hug which Shikamaru looks a little awkward when he does it and pats his arms in some respect. "Shikamaru, I missed you brother." Chouji says with a smile.

"Same here Chouji." Shikamaru says, trying to breathe past the sweat and bloody fur armour.

A blond haired Stormcloak walks forward and raises an eyebrow. "Shikamaru, haven't seen you for two weeks brother." He says, rubbing his beard.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru says, pushing Chouji away. "I'm sorry for those we lost at Helgen, I wasn't informed of the ambush. If I was, I'd have told you and hopefully saved your lives Ralof." Shikamaru states while rubbing his neck in frustration.

"It's alright, luckily enough, I believe Ulfric made it out with some of our brothers and sisters." Ralof says with a small sigh.

"We'll meet them in Sovngarde." Shikamaru says and gains a nod from the others. "I came to warn you. There's a large group of Legionnaires at Riverwood, you best move pass it." Shikamaru tells them.

Ralof curses and thinks. "My sister is within Riverwood. I can sneak in and get some supplies to help on our journey." Ralof says, making Shikamaru rub his neck in slight worry.

"If I do that, then they'd be a risk of you being detected and I can't risk on being lenient towards you without it being suspicious." Shikamaru tells him.

"Don't worry, I'm good at sneaking around." Ralof informs him. "We'll wait until nightfall, I don't want to end up fighting in my home town. I might risk hurting someone I know." Ralof tells him.

Shikamaru nods and looks towards the area Riverwood was in. "I need to get moving soon. My men are waiting." Shikamaru says, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"They're not your men Shikamaru." Ralof tells him, looking angry at him.

"We're your true friends Shikamaru." Chouji tells him, gaining a nod from Shikamaru.

"I know Chouji, for Ulfric, for the Stormcloaks." Shikamaru tells them and walks away.

Chouji smiles while the others pray for Ulfric's safe journey and to keep fighting for him. "Alright my brothers and sister. Let us get moving and hide out till night time!" Ralof orders and they start moving.

Xxxxx

Naruto yawns as he sits within the Inn at Riverwood called Sleeping Giant Inn. Shikamaru had appeared before nightfall and were discussing with the Imperial guards and Naruto who sits there, not really drinking since he doesn't like the taste. "Alright, we are going to have to keep this place secured till we are relieved." Shikamaru tells them, looking at the group closely.

"Why's that?" One of the Imperials asks in confusion. "This place is under the Whiterun's jurisdiction." He says, drinking from a mug of ale.

Shikamaru glares at the Imperial. "Because this place is in danger from getting attacked like Helgen did. We have an obligation to protect everyone here. We, as the Imperial Army shall protect these people until told otherwise."

"He is right, most people here would support and even assist the Imperial Army." Hadvar agrees. "We will require assistance so we'll send a messenger to Whiterun to send some guards here to assist. I doubt I need to explain why." Hadvar says, gaining a nod from the Imperials, they're still recovering from the Dragon attack and would rather rest then keep guard.

"Right, so who shall go to Whiterun? We may also require to head for Solitude. Because, if my hunch is right. General Tullius is heading back there with the remaining men and women from Helgen." Shikamaru states and gains a nod from the Imperial guards. "So any volunteers?" Shikamaru asks them.

"I'll head for Whiterun." Naruto says, gaining a look from the others, seeing him wearing fur armour and not the Imperial armour that he borrowed.

"...You're not even an Imperial, we can't trust you." Shikamaru stated. This makes Naruto glare at the lazy looking Imperial Tactician who still wearing his uniform messily.

"Well, I have to get moving since I've got friends out there. I don't know if they're fine and safe, I'm worrying about them. So when I leave, I'll visit this Whiterun place and tell them of your situation." Naruto tells him.

Lee sighs and raises his hand. "I'll go with him." Lee tells them.

Shikamaru sighs as well. "Fine then, now anyone up for the long journey to Solitude?" Shikamaru asks, seeing none of the Imperials move and look nervous. Shikamaru sighs and rubs his neck once again. "You really hate travelling that much? Fine, I'll go and get word from the General." Shikamaru tells them, making them look a little in surprise.

"But Shikamaru, you hate travelling even more than us. And you'd take forever to get there." One of the Imperials guards informs him.

"Yeah, it'll be a drag." Shikamaru says and looks at the others, then stopping at Hadvar. "Hadvar, you'll be in command till I get back." Shikamaru tells them. "We'll move out in the morning, everyone, go through the time schedule and get some rest." Shikamaru tells them, getting up and walks towards the door and leaves.

Lee and Naruto look at each other and nod. "Naruto Uzumaki, born within Cyrodiil." Naruto introduces himself, extending his hand.

Lee smiles and takes his hand. "Rock Lee, also born within Cyrodiil." Lee says with a bright smile.

Naruto smiles and raises an eyebrow. "So how long have you been with the Imperial Legion?" Naruto asks him.

"Well...I guess I've always been with the Imperial Legion." Lee tells him with a small smile. "I lost my parents when I was young, the Imperial Legion took me. I did as they commanded and once I came of age, I joined up." Lee tells him with a sad smile, but he always felt like he belonged to the Imperials and couldn't imagine any other life. "What about you? What do you do in life?" Lee asks Naruto.

"Well...I was abandoned as a child, so I don't know who my parents were. I spent my life growing up in a village and I always wanted to travel. When I had the opportunity, I left with my two friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and we've been seeing the world and then we ran into that Imperial Ambush." Naruto informs them, glaring slightly at the Imperials.

"Well, on behalf of the Imperial Legion, I apologise." Hadvar says, bowing his head.

"...It's alright, I don't hold a grudge for long." Naruto says with a small chuckle.

"Well then, here's to surviving." One of the Imperials calls, raising a mug and the others joined. Even Naruto did, but it was just an empty mug and let the others drink. However, one of the Imperials grabbed Lee who had a mug and made sure he didn't drink.

"No Lee. You can't have anything to drink." One of the Imperials states and makes Lee complain since everyone else is drinking.

Xxx

At the southern area of Riverwood, an Imperial yawns and looks into the woods tiredly. He fails to notice a shadowy figure sneak by and hide next to the wall he is on. The figure slide through the gates and quickly moves towards a house with a dog laying near the front door. The dog looks and gets excited when he sees the figure and jumps on him.

The figure sighs and chuckles slightly, but he makes the dog sit before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door opens and a woman looks out and is surprised. "Ralof!? I...what are you doing here?" The woman asks in worry. "The Imperial Guards are here, you could get killed!" She says in shock.

"I know. I need supplies for my brothers and sisters in the Stormcloaks." Ralof informs her, quickly walking into the house.

She sighs. "Fine, but I have a family, so I can't give too much." She tells him.

"I know Gerdur...I wish I could stay and protect you, but Ulfric needs men to fight for the cause." Ralof tells her, looking and seeing a boy sleeping and looks sad.

"I understand brother. Please, don't die, your family wishes you to stay alive." Gerdur tells him, sitting on the table and looks at him with sad eyes. "When I heard Ulfric was captured...I assumed the worse."

Ralof sighs and walks over to her and hugs her. "Don't worry sister...I'll be alright." Ralof tells her.

"I hope so..." She says, hugging him back with a sad voice, both staying like that for a few minutes. Ralof said goodbye to his sister and her husband before leaving with a sack of food and equipment and gets away without detection.

Xxxxx

Several miles away, a small, wounded and tired Imperial force moves across a dirt road. A few people were on the horses, at the front was an elderly man in golden Imperial armour. A female High Elf rides up alongside him. "General Tullius, I must return to the Embassy." The High Elf tells the man.

The man sighs. "You do what you have to." The General informs her.

"I'm sure the Aldmeri Dominion would be interested by the fact that a Dragon attacked." She says, turning her horse. "I expect reports of any new events and the war to be dealt with as soon as possible. The Dominion will not take lightly that you failed to eliminate the Stormcloak threat." She informs him.

The General sighs in annoyance. "We will Elenwen, we may be stretched thin, but we will not fail." He tells her as she rides off.

A few seconds later, a woman in Imperial Captain armour quickly walks up to the General. "General Tillius, I really don't like here..." She says in all honesty.

"I know Tenten, but we have to take orders from them...for the time being." Tillius says, thinking of something else now.

Tenten nods and wonders what will happen in the near future, since she thought the war would end with Ulfric's head rolling from the executioner stump. But now, Ulfric is free and now a Dragon saved him. "We're going to have to work hard to save Skyrim." Tenten states and gains a nod from General Tillius.

"That is true, but the Imperial Legion shall not fall." General Tillius says, looking back and sees the wounded Imperials and survivors of Helgen. "Those we lost shall not die in vain."

Xxxxx

It's the middle of the night and Riverwood seems to have active shadows, people in fur and leather armour just broke into a shop next to the Inn. They just took a few items and one of them looks at a golden claw in their possessions. "This must be worth a lot of gold..." One of them says.

"Yeah...I'm not sure why Arvel wanted it so much..." Another says, keeping quiet and looks for any signs of danger.

They stop when they hear footsteps and look, seeing an armoured man holding a torch. The man looks slightly panicked and looks back, almost like he's expecting to be followed by something. One of them gets a sudden bad feeling and tells them, the people nod and start moving fast. A few seconds later, a scream is heard, soon causing the few Imperial guards to jump into action, rushing outside and look around, seeing a young man with heavy armour fighting against two people in robes. "Gods, Vampires! I...I can't take this anymore!" The man yells in fear, rushing backwards, swinging his dagger at the two people.

They then spot the fur people near the north east exit. They knew they were bandits and looked as though they just broke into a place and robbed it. Hadvar was at the front and points at the bandits. "Half of you, go after the bandits! The rest of you, figure out what's going on with those three people!"

The groups split up, Hadvar rushes towards the three people who were fighting with Naruto and the other while Lee and the remaining people rush towards the bandits. Naruto grabs one of the cloaked attackers, surprising the person and accidently showed their face. Naruto pales and kicks the person, sending the person back. "Vapmire!" Naruto yells, making the Imperials guards look in shock, drawing their weapons and knew the two attackers were Vampires.

"Show no mercy!" Hadvar yells, soon seeing one of the vampires look in fear, but they started fighting against the Imperials guards. The bandits on the other side start running fast, trying to outrun the Imperial guards after them. They rush through the exit and one of the Imperials pulls out a bow and fires an arrow, hitting one of them and makes him hit the floor and screams in pain. The others ignore him and keep moving and reach the bridge, managing to get out of immediate danger from the Imperials who stop and grab the wounded bandit.

Naruto, Hadvar and the Imperials were still attacking the vampires. Hadvar attacks one while an Imperial guard covers him. The Vampire gets angry and dodges one of Hadvar's attacks and grabs Hadvar's arm, soon causing Hadvar to yell in pain, feeling the energy and life being sucked from him by the touch alone. The vampire smirks darkly as he grows in energy, but suddenly looks in slight shock, feeling pain going through his neck and the force of an unknown projectile causes him to let go. Blood run downs the vampire's throat, realising that it pierced through his neck and looks, seeing an arrow and looks to see a Wood Elf in the distance, holding a bow and readying another arrow. His vision is stunted when a flat object collides with his face and makes him stumble away, feeling his nose broken. He looks and sees that Hadvar just smashes him in the face with a shield and curses before the other Imperial plunges their sword into his gut, killing him.

Naruto was busy fighting against the other vampire with the scared Nord with the dagger. The vampire roars in rage, sounding like a female and smashes her fist against the scared Nord, making him fly and drop his knife while Naruto keeps his distance. The Vampire growls and launches a fireball from her hand, making Naruto curse and duck the fireball. The vampire smirks and goes to attack Naruto, seeing him recover and swing his blade. She ducks under it and smashes her fist into Naruto's gut and makes him collapse, gasping for air and falls on his knees. The woman smashes her knee into Naruto's face, making him yell in pain and fall back and hold onto his face and look in fear. The female Vampire bends down and grabs his collar, smirking and her fangs showing, she takes a breath while Naruto searches desperately to defend himself. His hand touches the dagger that the Nord dropped and sees that the vampire was about to bite his neck. She lunges forward and Naruto pulls the dagger up and stabs the female vampire in the eye, making her scream in pain and horror. She shoots back onto her feet, grabbing at the dagger and rips it out, blood running down her eye and the liquid remains of her eye. She glares at Naruto who breathes easy since he just saved himself from being bitten by the vampire. She goes to rip his throat off with her bare hands, but she gets a sudden pain through her ankle and yells in more pain. She looks down, seeing an arrow through her ankle and pinning her to the ground. She grabs her leg in order to rip it from the ground, but another pain goes through her back and makes her grit her teeth. She looks back with her only eye and sees two Imperial guards standing on the wall, aiming carefully before her companion dies by the other two Imperials that attacked them.

Naruto coughs a little and holds onto his stomach and sees Hadvar and the Imperial pull out a bow and takes aim. The Wood Elf walks forward, aiming at the vampire who can't move, but it would be close to impossible to not hit the female vampire. "What's your aim in this village!?" One of the Imperial guards orders from the top of the wall, aiming carefully.

Naruto looks, recognising the person as Shikamaru. "I was here...to kill the Dawnguard..." The vampire says with a small smile, seeing the Nord get up, coughing in pain and looks fearfully at the vampire.

Shikamaru and the others are confused. "The Dawnguard?" Shikamaru repeats, sounding familiar on some level.

"Yeah, they're...in my clan's...way...death to all mortals!" She yells, ripping her foot from the ground, running towards the Dawnguard. She was about to attack, but the Imperials and Wood Elf fire their arrows, hitting the vampire and makes her collapse, life gone from her and Naruto looks at the dead vampire, glad that it's dead, but still felt sad all the same.

The Dawnguard takes a breath and soon removes his armour and shows his farm clothes under it. "That's it! I quit! I can't handle this anymore!" He says, holding his arms up, tired from his constant failures and starts walking away, removing items from his sack that involved any of his work with Dawnguard.

Naruto and the others are confused, seeing the man pick up the knife and starts moving to leave the village. "Should we stop him?" Naruto asks in confusion, seeing the Imperial guards that went after the bandits walked back with the wounded bandit. Lee the one dragging him as he is a little panicked and yells in pain when the arrow moves with each step.

"No, he can do what he wants. Right now, I'm wondering why and how those bandits came here..." Shikamaru states, looking around carefully and sees the town's shop. "...I might of just figured that out..." He says with a sigh, walking away to get off the wall.

Xxxxx

It is early in the morning and a carriage slowly stops outside the town Morthal. There are a few people were arguing at the front of the largest home, seemingly angry by something. A figure in a black robe jumps off the carriage, looking round at the town, guessing that it has had better days. Rain starts to fall and the people start moving away, having finished their argument and they notice the figure in the black cloak, but ignore them since it's late and the rain is coming down hard.

The person walks forward, looking around and looks at the red book. "Where are you..." He wonders and walks around. "Stay here! I'll pay double if you wait." The man orders. He gains a sigh and a nod from the carriage driver.

"Alright, hurry up then." He tells the cloaked man.

Xxxxx

Half an hour passes and the cloaked figure stands at a home near the lumber mill and bridge. He looks at the book once again and breathes slowly before walking to the door and knocks on it. A few seconds pass and some grumbling is heard, the door opens and a man with a beard looks out and sees the man. "What do you want?" The man asks, a little tired by it being so late.

"Are you Jorgen?" The person asks, seeing the man wearing only farm clothes, but could see a sword by his side, figuring it was for protection.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Jorgen asks the person.

"Where's the piece of Mehrunes' Razor?" The person asks him.

The man looks suspicious at the person. "What? Who are you?" Jorgen asks, getting a little worried.

The cloaked man smirks, seeing his reaction and knew he had the piece. He reaches to his back and pulls out a small knife and swings it forward. Jorgan stumbles backwards, blood running down his chest and a look of horror stricken on his face. Blood splatters across the floor and within a few seconds the home is filled with screams. The cloaked man looks, seeing a woman there, looking in shock as the bearded man falls to the ground, dead by having his throat sliced open.

The cloaked man rushes forward, spinning his knife and grabs the woman. The man grabs her shoulder and plunges the knife into her chest and continues to stab into her in and out. The woman coughs up blood before falling back, hitting the floor and soon covering the floor with her remaining blood.

The cloaked man breathes slowly and starts searching the area. He soon finds a chest and finds it locked, making him annoyed and looks through the bodies and finds three keys, two the same and he tries them on the locked chest and opens it. He smirks and sees the hilt, some gold and a few lock picks. He takes the contents and moves towards the door and heads back to the carriage he hired and plans to escape before the bodies are discovered.

Xxxxx

Naruto yawns, rubbing his eyes tiredly since he had a busy night and a busy morning. He learnt that the local shop was burgled by the bandits last night and the residents were only pushed around and knocked out with a blunt object. Naruto felt sorry for them and promised to bring back an ornament they had stolen and he guessed the bandits were heading for Bleak Falls Barrow. Naruto promised to get it should his path head that way. A little later, Naruto gave a letter from the Wood Elf known as Faendal to the shop keeper's sister Camilla. He earned a little gold for the job, but he found it entertaining.

Lee stands by the bridge with Naruto, looking at the village working while the Imperials keep on the guard duty. "So...which way is Whiterun?" Naruto asks with a small smile.

Lee chuckles. "It's easy to find, we're just going to follow the road." Lee tells him, having taken many marches through Skyrim.

"Okay, where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asks in confusion, thinking that he was going to take the same path as them.

"He's going the other way. Apparently, he wants to see the remains of Helgen." Lee tells him, gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Alright then, let's move out!" Naruto says with a smirk and starts moving over the bridge.

Lee smiles and starts jogging after him. "Okay my youthful companion!" Lee yells with a bright smile.

Xxxxx

Within a large walled major city. People within the city are living their lives, working hard while a few mercenaries appear at the gates, all looking a little tired from a long journey. The mercenaries start going back to their living areas. A large man walks with a slightly shorter woman. "That took longer then I wished..." The man complains, but soon chuckles. "Worth it though." He says, pulling out a large purse of gold. The man is over six foot tall and wore a full set of banded iron armour and an iron axe on his side. His facial features are difficult to see with his helmet, but a scar on his left cheek could be seen along with red war paint that ran on either side of his face, almost like tears from his eyes.

"Yeah...shouldn't need a job for a few months." The woman says and looks at him. "But if I ever feel like getting a little extra money. I can just challenge you to a fight and win the money." The woman says with a small chuckle. She wears nearly a full set of steel armour and a greatsword on her back.

"Anytime, anyplace." The man chuckles, soon reaching an Inn at the other end of the city, they both enter it and they see the active Inn.

"Okay, fight well Wolfram." The woman tells him, raising her fist and the man known as Wolfram does the same and taps it.

"You too Uthgerd." Wolfram tells her and looks around, soon spotting the kitchen and walks towards it. He looks in and sees a late teen Wood Elf and smiles before walking up to her. "Hey there Caliey." He says and makes the woman look back and smiles.

"Hello again father." She says with a sweet smile, but then sees his axe and it had dried blood on it and looks sad. "...How many did you kill?" She asks him.

"Three..." He tells her. "I killed them quickly. So they didn't suffer." He tells her.

She nods. "Well that's good...but I wish you didn't become a mercenary father..." Caliey says with a sad look.

Wolfram sighs in annoyance. "I can't. I am a mercenary. That's who I am." Wolfram tells her, rubbing the scar on his cheek.

The girl sighs, knowing it's always pointless. But she hopes that every argument gets her a little closer to winning the fight.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Lee were still jogging since Riverwood. Naruto is a little out of breath, but the two kept jogging with Lee in the lead since he has the advantage since he knows the land better than him. They soon reach a small clearing which allows them to see for miles. Naruto smiles at the admiring view and soon sees a walled city. Lee points at the city and looks at Naruto before calling him, gaining his attention. "That's Whiterun." Lee tells him.

Naruto looks and smirks. "Right, now I know where it is...I'm going to beat you!" Naruto yells, rushing forward and heading toward the city while Lee follows hot on his tail.

Xxxxx

Several miles away, in the North East of Skyrim, a large structure stands near a small, ruined town. This structure is known as The College of Winterhold. A young man stands on the upper levels of the college, looking out into the world and hears words travel through the air, words of a language he knows isn't natural to this world. He pulls on the pale cloak he wears, feeling the cold breeze from the frozen seas while the snow falls heavily. His hood falls because of the wind and it shows a pale skinned man with black rings around his green eyes. His short, red hair flaps by the wind and he has a tattoo mark on the left side of his head that says 'Love'.

The man grabs the side of his head in slight pain. **'The world is coming to an end! My freedom is inevitable now! If you should release me from the damnable prison, I shall spare you!' **A voice in his head yells, making him look away from the outside world and looks into the courtyard. There are a few people in the courtyard, but they ignore a fountain in the middle with blue liquid and energy. To them, they cannot see what the man sees, he sees the different energies giving off different waves and they make him worry.

"Gaara!" Someone calls, making the man look away, seeing a woman who is wearing a similar cloak to him, by her hood is down and she's got her messy blond hair tied back in four different areas.

"What is it Temari?" The man known as Gaara asks in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Father has a task for you." She tells him.

Gaara nods and looks back at the fountain again, but it seems to have calmed down and makes him sigh in worry and walk towards the woman. "Very well." He says, rubbing the side of his head. He knew no one else in this College could hear the voice, they tested him, but they believe he's losing his sanity due to the unusual places he and his father go when they seem to vanish.

Temari soon walks with him, looking at him with worry, but she knows he is one of the strongest mage in this College. But she can't help but worry about him.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you all liked it, more Naruto characters are being introduced and Sasuke just killed two people. The OCs are still waiting and I hope you all make a character. Peace out.


End file.
